


Jewel of the Autobots

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [2]
Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	Jewel of the Autobots

Well Jewel was having a shouting match with a Joe that was on base

"look you shouldn't be here"

"if I wasn't you'd be a crispy falcon right now"

a few minutes later Duke intervened

"look miss what are you doing on a military base?"

she pulls out a disk

"I come bearing a disk and before you can spout the fact that you're who you say you are I already know that due to something I'm not telling you about right now but I'm also the only one with the access code for the disk"

"come on then lets see what's so important that a kid has to be on a military base"

and so Jewel inserts the disk and inputs the code and one of the leaders of her adoptive family came up on the screen

"hello Joe's I know it's been a while since our last contact but things have been busy for the past nine years raising a human child with the help of the EDC we've come across some interesting photo's with EDC satellites and we thought you would want to know about it so the rest of the disk is all the photo's we can gather oh and if you would put Jewel Kerenai as one of the people who have authority over you guys I would appreciate it since the president has officially made her a Lt. in the armed forces yesterday however besides the whole Joe unit being informed only the highest commanding officers of the bases are in the know of who she is and Jewel this part is for you since I know you quite well you're on summer break so I want you to get to know how the Joe's work but  _not_  in your usual way Optimus Prime out"

the message ends and everyone looks at Jewel

"looks like I'm stuck with you guys until further notice"

"what does he mean when he states he wants you to get to know us but not in your usual way?"

"simple, normally when I live on base I always scare people with my training regime and then don't act tired plus I try to do everything that they do plus a little more without supervision essentially he wants me more in the background observing you guys unless you ask me to participate"

well a few weeks later everyone was in a routine and things were going great when Jewel was forced into participation without being asked to since her families enemies decided to show up and start attacking everyone that was in their range of firepower so since they were attacking those she was with she attacked them in return

"what do you think you're doing Jewel?"

"it's called forced participation Duke, you can't take these enemies while I can"

a few minutes later the first of the ground forces showed up and her suspicions were confirmed about the enemy

"sharkticons eh, well bring it on"

several hours later the enemy had finally retreated and Hawk went over to where Jewel was taking care of her injuries

"Jewel you're to go into your full training regime no matter how weird it is"

"yes sir, and sir I'd suggest that base security is increased I barely managed to force back the enemy this time but they'll be back soon enough I don't know exactly when but they'll be back and we need to be ready for them"

"don't worry Jewel we'll up security for now I want you to get yourself taken care of"

and so a few days later things were going well Jewel was in intensive training and the other Joes were simply amazed at how she could handle being up an hour before the others and then be ready for regular muster and then take on the regular Joe training on top of everything else when suddenly some old friends showed up but this time the Joes were ready for them since they had essentially received a crash course on the enemy

"Jewel try Delta 5 first"

"you got it"

and so five hours and twenty plans later the Quintessons retreated once again"

"that's it I'm leaving in three days at least that ways you guys aren't in as much danger from my enemies as you are now"

"why three days?"

"simple it's going to take that long to establish a special link to my satellite system and input all the access codes that are needed to access the system and any part of it I may need such as weather and possible places the enemy will hit or places the enemy has hit, oh and I've also been keeping track of army movements as well"

"looks like you have a great system in place but uh since we don't know all your codes if we need to access the system how are we supposed to do that?"

"don't worry I also have an all access military code that I will give Hawk so that if need be he can access my satellite system without getting any alarms or alerting me to an intruder when it's only a soldier just checking up on things and if you want to check on specific military units all you need to do is type in their name and you can find them even if they're in another part of the world"

later that day she realized why it took so long to defeat the enemy

"ok that's it I'm not going to play nice anymore"

"what are you talking about?"

"this"

and so she actually starts to fight dirty using moves no one had ever seen before and she always took advantage of any situation that came up during the mock fight and at first no one liked her for that but they soon realized that she was training them at the same time she was beating up her sparing partner

"and the most important thing to remember is that while things may not be looking good or look like what they seem you can  _always_  find a way to get back on top and save the day"

with that she knocks her opponent out of the ring thus ending the spar

"well that's enough for that guy, now if you'll excuse me I need to do some running so that I can burn off the adrenaline I got from the fight"

"Jewel what did you do to my man?"

"I bumped up the fight without many people noticing since I decided that since we did a terrible job of protecting the base it was time to step up my fighting so that if something like what happened today ever happened again while I'm gone you at least have some sort of chance against the enemy but don't try going against Decepticons, I'm the only one trained to handle those guys even though I'm human so leave them alone and that's an order"

"understood"

and so Jewel finally manages to get what was needed in place and she went back home before summer ended but her family was glad to see her home early because they were always worried about her whenever she was away for a long period of time and after hearing about the attacks the worry just went up several notches

"how are things at the base Jewel?"

"fine Rodimus, they have a bit more training now and I've given them access to my satellite system"

"well hopefully we'll be able to stay in contact but for now, how about you give us a debriefing and then we'll see about getting you on Cybertron for the rest of the summer you know for more training besides you've only ever been to Cybertron once before and that was when you were still an infant"

"you know you have a valid point besides I'm sure that Blaster could use some company up their since  _somebody_  decided that he and Ultra Magnus would run the entire planet alone"

"still angry about what you overheard are ya?"

"you bet I am you know that two people can't run an entire planet sure one person can run a whole army but that was when things were a bit harder on you guys and besides according to reports the EDC has expanded itself on Cybertron again so you know that two people aren't enough to manage all those bases"

"you're right, well get to Optimus with the debrief and I'll arrange the shuttle to Cybertron"

and so a few days later she finally arrived on Cybertron and it was actually an excellent place for her training to resume for the rest of the summer the first few days had people underestimating her but once she proved her skill they went at her with all they had and even then they couldn't always beat her

"well I'd say you're ready for another school year and I think you're also ready for any battle that comes your way"

"thanks Ultra Magnus I appreciate that but it's only due to all the training I have every day that I can go up against Decepticons my size or bigger, I've even taken on Ravage a few times though not with as much success as with the others but I manage"

well three weeks after she returned home and two days after she turned ten she was in a collapsed building and when she woke up later that day she found out she no longer had a left arm, right hand, and was paralyzed from the waist down

"is there any procedure that could help my condition?"

"well the Autobots have mentioned that they could make prosthetics for you and that isn't too dangerous a procedure since they are also thinking of attaching pieces of metal to the remaining parts of your limbs but they also have a procedure for your paralysis that I think is just too dangerous"

"what's the procedure?"

"they insert a chip to the severed part of your spinal cord and then you wear something called an exo-suit"

"half exo-suit actually since it's only part of a full exo-suit which would cover my entire body"

"I've told them that it's just too dangerous to try untested but they said something about…"

"several simulations being done and all the results are the same, the person comes out with no complications and they are able to walk again I know"

"how?"

"has the EDC given you access to the more secure parts of my medical file?"

"no they haven't"

"well than as my attending physician you have a right to know that since I was a month old the Autobots have raised me, they would do nothing to me that could possibly cause me harm just trust them and if the procedure works it may help others who are paralyzed from the waist down but we still need to run simulations for those paralyzed from the neck up and get it to a safe level"

"I understand"

and so she was prepped for the surgery and hours later she was in a recovery room. A few days later she was up and about and a week after the surgery she was being discharged as she was doing what she used to do before the situation ever arose and Ratchet had declared her fit for duty once discharged since he had been given access to all her medical charts while she was in the hospital, several days later it was a good thing she was fit for duty

"leave those people alone"

she used a complex combination and made sure the civilians got to safety and then she joined in the fray for much longer and the Decepticons retreated after realizing they would lose the battle and nothing happened to Jewel but Ratchet had warned her of possible problems so she was very careful about how she fought and what she did if ever in a tight spot

"well I'd say the prosthetics and the half exo-suit work perfectly"

"that they do"

"Jewel don't forget the meeting you have with the president tomorrow"

"oh yeah I forgot that since I officially became a soldier in the armed forces I have to learn how to give debriefings and since I most likely have to report to the president most often might as well start at the top"

and so with three EDC officers she went to Washington DC but unfortunately for them they were stopped by Decepticons and Jewel was taken captive

"what now Jewel's been taken prisoner"

"we alert the president to the situation and then we inform Jewel's family"

"they aren't going to like this"

and so they get to the white house and are escorted straight to the president

"I thought that Jewel would be with you guys"

"Mr. President we've run into a little snag"

"what's wrong?"

"Jewel's been taken captive by the Decepticons, we need to inform her family and start planning a rescue"

"and we also need to think about the fact that she could unwillingly give them our secrets"

"actually sir, she's been trained since the age of five to handle torture and interrogation, she recently devised a mental shield that activates whenever she's unconscious for a certain amount of time during torture it should at least by us some time if not be fully effective"

"I still want her out of there yesterday"

"understood sir"

and so a few days later they started planning and three months after capture the EDC and army tried to rescue her but they failed and a year after her disappearance the Joe's decided enough was enough and they went to Autobot City

"we need to talk to Optimus or Rodimus Prime"

"they're busy right now"

Duke pulls out a little known card that he gives to the officer trying to stop them

"I want to see them now since I'm one of the few people that actually know what's going on with what they're busy with plus I have some new information that they need to be made aware of, now are you going to take me to them or not?"

"follow me"

he leads them to an office

"um sirs there's a soldier outside your office that demands an audience with you"

"who is it?"

"he didn't give me a name but I have his card"

he shows them the card and both want to see everyone with the person that had the card

"send him and those with him in"

he goes outside

"they want to see you"

the Joe's go in

"what do you want to see us for Duke?"

"there's information that you need to know about Jewel plus we want to join the search"

"but what about your enemy?"

"that's why we needed to see you guys, Cobra has joined the Decepticons, we don't have all the details but it appears that in exchange for help taking over the world Cobra will provide a limitless source of energon"

"this is troubling news are you sure about this Duke?"

"yes I have a spy in Cobra's ranks though he's due to leave soon enough"

"I too have a spy in the Decepticon ranks but he cannot report to me often"

"well let's hope that Scoop and your spy know about each other otherwise things might get a little harry"

while the two leaders were meeting another meeting was also taking place because Counter-Punch had discovered Scoop on his second day and in private had revealed himself to Scoop

"so we let your people know where Jewel is being kept and in the midst of battle get her out of her cell and to safety"

"yes but I think that it would be a good idea to get yourself out of here as well Scoop after all you yourself said that your cover was starting to wear thin, the battle to free Jewel would be an excellent time to get out of harms way"

"agreed, so who makes the call?"

"guess I will"

"then good luck Counter-Punch and be careful"

"don't worry I will be, and you do the same Scoop I don't want to have to be the one to explain why you're not coming back from the mission"

"I understand"

well a year and a half after Jewel went missing the team finally had word on her location since Counter-Punch had finally managed to get a message out but he was forced to add a note that he had never wanted to add in the first place. Autobot City

"hey Duke I finally have word from my inside man"

the video comes up

"hey Optimus or Rodimus whichever one receives this Jewel is indeed a prisoner of both Cobra and the Decepticons we're in a small country in the middle of no where's I have exact coordinates for you after I'm finished speaking and Primes, you need to contact a unit called GI JOE and inform the commanding officer that their operative code named Scoop was killed three days ago during a mission and he  _wasn't_ killed by friendly fire, apparently what happened was that there was a mechanical failure during the retreat and he crashed into a mountain they say that he couldn't escape in time but I'm starting to suspect sabotage, well Counter-Punch out"

the message ends and they get the exact coordinates and while that was happening several miles away from the hidden bases location Scoop was just getting to civilization

"all right then I need help getting home to America"

"sorry but for right now we can't help you"

"is there an abandoned field with a plane I could use?"

"yes but too far for walk"

"can you show me on a map?"

"yes"

and so he see that it's where he came from

"I'll walk it I've done crazier things before"

and so while he starts walking some newer EDC officers and Joes weren't too sure about their mission

"why are we trying to rescue someone who's most likely already dead?"

Duke intervenes before one of the Primes do

"shut your mouth and listen up we're attempting to rescue a vital member of the Autobot team so I don't want to hear any complaints if I do well, I'll let Sgt. Slaughter and Ultra Magnus respectfully think of your punishments"

that gets them quiet and two days later they were at the landing zone and at the same time Scoop had showed up and had given a decent lie as to how he was still alive and just after he had been put on guard duty he had gotten his signal to free Jewel an explosion

"ok Lt. we're getting you out of here"

and so he gets her out of the cell and meets up with Scarlett who almost shot him until she recognized both people

"Scoop we got reports that you were dead"

"nope almost but I managed to escape at the last moment, got busted up pretty good though"

"Lifeline is going to really yell at you this time"

"as long as I'm alive for yelling"

and so they get to a nearby truck which actually was Hound

"Jewel are you ok?"

"Hound, that you?"

"yes it's me, come on we're getting you out of here"

and so they get out of there and the distraction team gets the signal that they had succeeded, years later Jewel would be leading such a mission but it would be a different group and a different time but no matter what one thing would be the same her people would follow her to death if need be


End file.
